


In beer there is Freedom

by Shitgetapen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitgetapen/pseuds/Shitgetapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the completion of the main core the restoration team takes this opportunity to celebrate a step forward and leave their dismal circumstances behind. Mako and Tendo as the leaders of the project find some time to escape from work and finally get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In beer there is Freedom

The mood across the building was electric, and after so long only hearing bad news everyone was clutching at any small victory they could get their hands on.  The Restoration team were celebrating the completion of the main core, and everyone felt like this was one step closer to overtaking the Kaijus again. 

Even though the voice of realism in the back of their minds still seemed to endlessly remind them of the icy reminders of the jaegers sitting in oblivion bay. Those stony reminders which used to be so hot and buzzing with electricity and the gears they were looking for to save on repairs because of the new budget. They used to full of life too, but most shiver and get back to work or turn away or just plain deny it to carry on.

But today some were allowed the privilege to drown these voices out in a crowded room in the Anchorage base. Regularly it was the reasonably sized recreation room for an engineering sector, but now it was full of a hefty chunk of those invited by the heads of the teams and others dragged along smiling, because they were almost there, they could do this. So the room became packed with bodies and booze, and endorphins.

Tendo was smiling when he walked in, immediately he was slapped on the back by countless hands. Laughing, he shouted his congratulations and brandished what he managed to scrounge out of his rations and other things he’d managed to get along the way. Being near the top had its perks, he felt bad he was hardly one of the ones getting their hands dirty but he was keeping it moving and made sure everything got done, and he saved lives. And if he could get some extra bits from his position (for the greater good of course) all the better. He found his way to his best workers and slipped them extra rations, and gave out his fair share of hugs. He hopped between groups sharing jokes and laughing about old times and what they’ll do in the future, anything but the present really. By the time he reached the end of the room where the drinks table was he’d:  lost his jacket, had his tie loosened, ran away from an ex who really shouldn't have been there in the first place, and been relieved of two bottles of beer from the 6 pack he brought.

He’d slunk into a conversation with his favourite floor manager and transport tech, who were both lecturing him on the chaos on the floor to get this thing done before the move. “It’s all well and good in your little box up there ‘bippity boopiting’ but some of us boys almost get run over on a daily basis! Should make a claim! Ain’t that right Stevie?” The bigger of the two, the floor manager called Ray (ex-military, with an amazing affinity with machines, only one mine which left him with a missing arm said contrary. Still he kept everything moving with the precision the army left him with.) poked Stevie (simply a taxi driver who want a change of pace) in the ribs, who only laughed with Tendo, who threw his head back, he already too far gone to really hear about the real problem hidden under the joke, tomorrow he can put on his stony work-face with the Marshall and get it done, tonight was about letting himself relax which was a rare privilege for him these days.

Stevie had gotten on her tip toes and was peering over the crowds as a excited rumble passed from the front door all the way to them at the back, suddenly with a roar Mako Mori girl wonder was boosted onto two sets shoulders and the whole room did a tipsy ‘hip hip hoorah’. In reply she smiled and just plain looked proud at everyone there, someone passed her a cup of something and a voice shouted ‘don’t tell stacker!’ She laughed and replied “I won’t if you won’t.” Which got a louder cheer from the room and everyone fell a little more in love with her.

This is to say everyone was already in love with Mako. They had immediately fallen in love with Mako as soon as Stacker put her in charge of the program, well not immediately. Most thought that putting a girl fresh out of Jaeger Academy in charge of one of the biggest projects short of building a new Jaeger was not the best choice. Yes, her scores are phenomenal, and yes, she has practical experience working on the Jaeger on the academy. But everyone knows she really wants to be a pilot, and what they needed was someone to trust, someone utterly dedicated to them, and it didn't seem Mako was that person. Then after seeing her plans and her work, or even being in the same room as her for more than 5 minutes they melted. She wasn’t scared to whip them into shape either; she even confronted Ray once or twice when she wondered why the left arm team was lagging with its orders.

The general opinion was encapsulated when some else shouted ‘please don’t leave us!’ and then everyone cheered again. Tendo honestly felt a little breathless as she was walked across the room still above the crowd, she only smiled, the same way she only smiled when she was told not to leave. She passed the occasional word or sentence to people before moving on, sometimes she held their hand giggling and they had to stretch further and further before letting go. A few proper stops were allowed for key member in the core design and deployment. She radiated joy and honest pure respect for everyone there. If anyone could smile any wider they would have.

He continued to stare until it was his turn to be poked in the ribs by Ray and startled back to reality, “stop staring Tendo it’s rude” he smiled and gave him a knowing look to Stevie which Tendo poignantly ignored.  “What a girl though. And you too! Wait a second...” Before either Stevie or Tendo could do anything Ray had turned around and climbed onto a chair.

“Let’s not forget our other project head everyone! Without him we’d have stopped at day two, he keeps us running while Miss Mori keeps up smart. It’s not much of a speech but let’s give Mr Tendo Choi some love too.”

Without a moment’s notice hands had also lifted him up like Mako to be shown to the room, he didn’t blush but he felt his heart warm with pride not only at himself but the entire team. He was moved forward to meet Mako as she was also walked over. Tendo milked the moment for all it was worth; he worked the crowd with fist pumps and cheers, and despite jokingly lifting his arms to bask in it he still shouted to the faces he recognised how great they’d done, even to faces he didn't know he said they couldn't have done it without them. He caught sight of Mako out the corner of his eye, she was only a foot away now and smiling at him too, he nodded in recognition and she steered her transport even closer to him.

“It’s not often we get to do this.” He said leaning so she could hear him, (someone had hooked an old boom box in the announcement system).  “We better make the most of it, it’ll be back to the miserable reality tomorrow.”

“Is that because most of our crew will be hung over?”

“Maybe Miss Mori, but as you know I am superb coffee maker.”

She did many times when locking up the section he’d still find her in her office looking over the plans. It was hopeless trying to change her mind into leaving unless you happened to be Stacker, so instead he began to politely knock and bring in coffee for her, until it became tradition. They fell into easy conversation about the new material for the internal gear to ensure they run as smoothly as possible, and when the new weapons test will come back. It was a nice companionship for two co-workers. It was hardly friendship since they mostly kept conversation strictly on work, but it was nice.

It  _was_  nice he thought, seeing her lit by a room full of tipsy smiles and old fluorescents. She was nice. She threw her arm around him to link them like a sort of raft floating above the other people in the room, and they had another dumb smile at each other before turning back to the room. Most people had enjoyed the moment and had turned back to their personal conversations even the shoulders they were on had begun to chat, some in the room still gave them waves and nods, others gave winks and nudges. Tendo looked over to Stevie and Ray, they were making out behind a pillar and honestly Tendo had not seen that one coming, he wondered if Stevie was standing on a chair to make things easier. Ah well they deserved to get laid he thought.

His confusion must have been visible on his face because Mako was raising an eyebrow at him, she looked like a quizzical puppy and it was really hard not to laugh at her. “It’s just my friend Stevie, he-,  _she_  is kissing you know Ray.”

Mako made a face to show she understood then she zipped out of eyeshot and he missed the warmth and weight of her arm on his shoulder, it took his now slightly drunken brain a moment to realise she’d been lowered suddenly by the two people carrying her. He followed shortly with an impact that made his legs jolt slightly hit the ground, he smiled and said thank you to how had been taking his weight and had a new drink pressed into his hand (which he drank quickly, feeling the real buzz of the moment hit him). He went back over to Mako who was being offered shots of some vodka the Russians had given after we helped then out when some of their equipment was ageing and the new budget wasn't covering it. Tendo took a shot and this gave Mako the push to also pick one up, they clinked the glasses together and poured the liquid fire back.

“God that burns, takes me back to college.” It was at that moment when how young Mako was, she would have only just graduated (if she wasn’t on fast track which he assumed she could probably manage easily). He felt a little creepy suddenly when she put her arm around him again leaving his to awkwardly rest on her back, it was easy to age her up because of how capable she was and there was no excuse for treating her any different because of her age, but he was still painfully conscious of the difference. Had she even gone to real college with kids her own age? Or was she just raised with Jaegers? How many parties has she been to?

He was stumped wondering when he noticed she was looking at him expectantly, “I’m sorry did you just ask me something?”

Mako laughed and pulled him closer leaning on his shoulder. “I just asked if you wanted to talk somewhere quieter.” She shouted.

Tendo couldn’t exactly refuse, he liked her company and well everyone else had already sorted into groups (be it very fluid groups which seemed to merge and separate and mix constantly, Tendo ignored this in an attempt to rationalise going with Mako and not feel extra creepy). They removed their arms for around each other to move easier through the room, Mako lead him to the back of the room and scanned the empty drinks table and picked up two bottles of beer for them. Before walking them to one of the fire exits which she deftly disconnected before going through it.

 It lead out to a staircase not quite outside but not exactly well heated either, it had a line of green emergency lights down the side going all the way down in a row of dimming dots. It was hardly enough to light the space properly as it was only to lead the way to safety, and besides it was cosy and a welcome break from the unforgiving fluorescents next door. And the coolness of one of the steps was nice too with the clammy warmth the other room was also beginning to produce, well it was probably the first time anyone was complaining the Ice box was too hot.

Mako was still in her work vest so her bare arm was pressed against his when they sat down, he was still in his shirt but still felt her almost burning through the fabric. He leant into it feeling the cold air begin to prickle his skin, and drew a circuitry pattern on her hand. “You’re boiling.” he said trivially to fill the hush they’d fallen into.

“You should feel the winters in Japan.”She stilled his hand with her own, Tendo thought nothing of it.

“I don’t know San Fran was pretty wicked.” Tendo felt himself sigh without meaning to when he remembered San Francisco, how simple life working the ferry there had been, well compared to giant robot a boat seemed like a picnic. Then retraining to help the cause, help save people like his grandfather and people like him from having to mourn for not being quick enough. It seemed like so long ago since all that tragedy and now they’re facing all that again. Maybe with this core they’ll be fast enough.

He took and awkward sip of his beer, it was good, he’s not sure where everyone was hiding all this. He turned and Mako was giving him and odd look, Tendo tried to dispel it with a watery smile but failed, so he made a toast,

“To the future.”

“And warmer days.” She added hitting the necks together.

“And to us.” Yes, they could certainly drink to that.

They tried to avoid actually talking about the future though, that and work were closely avoided. Instead they laughed about the idiots in their respective classes at Jaeger Academy, and what they must be doing now. Tendo asked about her pilot training and Mako tried to sound modest and she tried not to gush. She failed at both, swelling with pride and the drink carrying her words to wrap around them. Tendo felt a little jealous that she managed to get there while he was left behind at the first hurdle, only thankful his ability in engineering was picked up, and passion for the Jaeger program celebrated. So soon he climbed up the ladders until he was head of the J-tech department.

Tendo still hung on her every word and when she fell into a natural hush, he waited for her to carry on. Instead she seemed to move an impervious amount closer, and squeezed his hand. Tendo felt like he was being given a cue to do something but had no idea what, was there a question he didn’t hear? Or a message he didn’t hear?

It was only when Mako moved the last few inches to press their lips together did he realise that maybe this was it. His insecurities melted away into the contact of her mouth and he suddenly felt how much he’d drunk hit him or maybe that something to do with her mouth as well. But he was so surprised he could barely react apart from completely yield to her.

As soon as she pulled away he was reminded how much of a terrible idea this was. How young she was! How drunk they both were! This shouldn’t be happening. But instead he laughed with Mako at his surprise, especially his mouth which had formed a perfect ‘o’.  She moved her arm around his waist to pull them a little closer, and leaned in to kiss him again. This time he was prepared and managed to not be too shocked to kiss back, when she opened her mouth he could feel fireworks begin to go off. He kissed her lazily like they had all of eternity to enjoy each other company and it wasn’t the end of the world. He rested the hand which had been covered by hers to rest of her waist and the other came up to the back of her neck, and her other hand carded through his hair. It was oddly tender for a drink fuelled kiss at a party, it was more than that, it was for all their hard work and it was finally a time to unwind. They can worry later about any issues, and Tendo felt any form of thinking harder and harder the more Mako used her tongue.

She sped the kiss up with tiny flicks of her tongue before teasing him, goading him to move closer and closer until they were totally flush against each other. They were smilling dumbliy into each other’s mouths, and they explored each other mouths with restless detail because when will the next time be when they’re drunk enough to think this is a good idea. Tendo bit her lip lightly which drew the sweetest noise he never knew exist and drank it up. He wanted to hear more and matched her quickening pace, the kiss got less and less controlled. But the more the smiled and desperately tried to get closer even though if they did they would meld into one being.

Mako took a break to sip the last of her beer and catch her breath, she seemed to glow in the dim light, and she might have been the most beautiful girl Tendo have ever seen, and how lucky he was to see her sloppy and like this. She moved her hand under his shirt to feel the flat expanse of his back, if anything is got them a minute amount closer. He could feel the warmth being transferred to his body into just pure heat coiling in his stomach, he wanted to feel more, he tentatively moved his hand down her back to mirror what she’d done to him. He felt a tug of his old insecurities tug at him, something peering through the lust and the drink to try and tell him that this is still wrong, and that made him falter.

He drew back, “I can’t do this.” Mako was still leaning forward smiling only an inch away from him. “What’s wrong? I thought you were a ladies’ man.” She teased leaning forward again

Tendo laughed at himself a little self deprecatingly, before sighing leaning back and moving both Mako’s hands to rest in his, he began to draw the circuitry again but she didn’t stop it. “It’s not that. It’s just... we have a long day tomorrow with the secondary tests and finishing work before Hong Kong.” He lied through his teeth and felt Mako draw away from him like she knew. But he didn’t want her to think he thought anything about her being younger or that she couldn’t make her own decisions, he just didn’t want to become one her regrets. And he felt like a dirty old man again. He smiled sadly at her again, and she didn’t say anything but mirror the expression at little half heartedly. She wordlessly gave him a hug, like a kiss would be too much, like a moment ago they hadn’t been making out. She stumbled a little getting to her feet and Tendo steadied her, she let out a puff of laughter at herself.

Pausing at the door back into the rec room, they looked at each other again for a moment too long. “Good job at... Everything Miss Mori.”

“See you tomorrow Mr Choi.” She kissed his cheek, and was soon gone into the vastly emptier room than they had left it. He waited a moment watching her retreat into the room further before following her through to prevent any more awkwardness. And as he saw her exit the door and go toward her room he felt the warmth empty back out of the Ice box, and it ticked back over into just another day. And there won’t be any more time to celebrate for a very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna give them a happy ending then i remembered this is pacific rim.


End file.
